Fateful Uneventful Encounter
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: PostX,Post VII,hinted AC/Dissidia elements.Tidus once more finds himself in a new world;well the same planet in a new world.But there's nothing huge happening and nothing for him to do.With a help of a man who says to know of him,using those resources,until he can get home,Tidus is stuck in a whole new world only to find himself falling for somebody he never expect himself to.CxT


"So… Where am I? …?" A spiky blond wondered. The world he had arrived in was quite strange and it wasn't because of the scenery per say. Because he felt like there was something out of place. Where was he before?

He didn't even know that.

Where was he now? Looking around at the scenery, it was a iron made city, though it look wrecked as well. It could be it was still under construction, though he couldn't truly tell. Before he lived in a city similar, better looking, to this… maybe more technologically advance, though it held an urban feeling respecting to Spira.

Yeah… he was in Spira before… no… he was…

… he was…?

His mind was being fill with blanks. It hurt to think about it too deeply, which pained him even more, for he wasn't even allowed to question how, why or what had happen…

So he looked up the sky, seeing white smoke traveling in a straight line that was coloring the empty blue skies. Scyskapers that were finished, destroyed or being made were almost blocking the sight of the world. It really was a different world unlike Spira. Everything about it showed its face value, people walking about with somber expressions, cars driving about, the noise that only filled and overlapped itself, as it was obvious there was nothing kind about this world. He was in a corner where an abandoned building stood. Only two blocks away from the contact of the interactive city.

So with nothing better to do, not that he had any clue what he could do, he shook his head and began to walk forward to the active people.

"_The thing is… I really, really would never understood why this happened, twice. My story ended and that was long before Spira. It will all vanish—"_

Walking around and asking question, without being odd, he found out by one of the very few generous people: this world was Gaia, the very same world he came from, as the continent he was on was Midgar, or what was left of it. Nobody knew much of Spira… except some strange fellow, who look well educated, who gave more than five phrases. Seemingly… or whatever it was… he was farther into the future.

It wasn't the Spira or any world he knew of.

"— _into nothing and come back, just like the cycle of the rain. For everything was fleeting, whether it's joy or pain, even love and hatred come to an end sooner or later. So what I still wondering was…_

_Why was I becoming part of a cycle, in which, had no need for me?"_

The noise made him feel right at home, it was unpleasant and the air was dirty, in the end of it all there wasn't anything he was particularly against. He didn't have money on him, so after a couple of hours of investigating, he just sat against the concrete walls of some place.

People passed him by, not noticing his existences, it was a bit lonely but he was use to it. Before becoming one of Zanarkands's Apes, he had friends though it was all superficial, and around that time, nobody would acknowledge him unless he was in the 'in' crowd. Such a life was pitiful, it got him where he wanted to be, at what price? He got recommendations because of his father's famous name, without that he would have been like any other blitzball player, his talent made his career something certain.

Many people looked up at his father, while many other look down at him; because it would impossible for him to reach his height.

People, in general, were very lonely that had nowhere to go to. Nowhere to belong, no-one to protect or be protected by, even the small ordinary feelings of a daily life were dear and take for granted. He let out a deep sigh, he could see his breath take a evanescent white coloring as he lifted his head to see where he was. There were not stars in daytime but he couldn't think of what else to do.

He had no money, so there was nowhere he could belong to.

"Tidus? … Is that really you?" A voice called out to him. Turning his head he saw was a bulky blond man, wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck, with leather shoulder pads with on top two wolves, black… maybe a bluish black pants, while covering his left leg was another leathery fabric that reach the man's knee.

He had never met this person before… no… he had! …wait… he had? Since when? It's not like he would forget such a face..

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He had a thousand more questions behind these, but the expression facing him, stop him from asking.

The person had a frown, almost like a pout, his blue eyes stared into the man's blue eye… though this stranger had a gleaming glow to his blue. Something even inhumanly. Then the man finally answered "Truth be told… I'm shock to see you at all, not to mention this has to be SOME type of interdimensional event in a way that we could meet."

"_Whaa—t?"_

"Whaa—t?" He could only mutter out in his confusion.

The person was shaking hand, as a signal for him to forget everything the man had just said, was not working.

The stranger continue "I'm Cloud Strife, I know your name because we fought together in god war thing… which I plan never to do, ever again. _Not that I had a choice .. in the matter…_ Hmm… anyway either: you knew this place or just that plain old dumb luck you always seem to have, you're at Seventh Heaven…"

He could only look at Cloud with skepticism, as he was slight disturbed and insult, while being relieved somebody had magically come to save and explain everything to him. He wasn't sure what he wanted in that moment, he had no clue of the random kindness of man was giving, who spoke of things that made no sense. There were no gods… in Zanarkand, gods were believed to be illusions and those who believed in them were looked down upon. In Spira… gods that were praised were just a government conspiracy.

Midgar had gods?

"…. I don't have any money." Tidus had to inform the man.

Cloud merely titled his head, before shaking it saying, with a smile "Don't worry. I can help you find a job here until we can get you back home."

"… You know I have no idea who you are, right?"

He nodded "Yeah, I kind of got the message. Though I don't mind, I know what it's like to forget, not to mention what I'm saying must be beyond believable. So come on."

The bar was only two blocks to his right, Cloud leading the way, he felt like he should be grateful though those feelings at the moment were nonexistence, for he felt like after a long time like he was back at home. A place he was never truly fond of, a place he hated… when he was in Spira, his desire to go home, were mostly connected to, how much felt estranged being so far away; as the saying goes 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' which match his sentiment, the more and more he spoke of Zanarkand to people, who'd actually believe him.

They entered the bar, which was mildly filled with people; one guy with red long hair in a ponytail, whom was next to a taller black dude, called out "Hey Cloud! Where've you been? Haha… Rufus needs you to deliver some important packages."

With a nonchalant wave, completely ignoring the drinker, Cloud went to the counter to speak to a girl with black hair, that wore a leather mini jacket and a skirt with underneath knee-long leggings. The most noticeable thing about this girl was her deeply colored black hair as the size of her chest. She looked like a younger version of Lulu, if anything else, Tidus couldn't hear what they were talking about so he walk, hesitantly, towards the counter as their voices could be made out.

"..— This is Tidus, a friend of mine, do you think you can pay for more staff, Tifa?" Cloud seem more interested in him than anybody else.

Tifa held a look of concern "I don't know… what do you know of this guy, Cloud? Also… does he even want to work here?"

Tidus just stood there, he didn't have a clue what to do or say.

"Hey, kid." Tifa called out to him. He really didn't know how to respond to that, mostly because… he was practically her age. "You want to be a waiter here? There's not much on the week, though nighttime and weekends can be pretty crucial."

He shrugged, he had nothing to lose and it beats sleeping outside in the cold "Sure, why not?"

The red head complained in the background "Hey! Don't ignore sweet little old me! Imma booreedd—… Cloud I'm serious about the job though."

"…" The black man beside him was silent enough.

Turning to Cloud, he asked "Who's that?"

Turning his head back, only once, to see who he was referring to, he replied with distain "Reno, one of the very few original Turks. He's a nice guy." Saying those words but his tone and expression didn't match "If you need a few pointers, he could help you out. Then again…"

Finally acknowledging the existences of Reno, he called out "Reno… is Shinra doing some dirty business again?"

"Nah, we're a tree hugger society now. Why do you ask that?" The voice didn't give any importance and acted like it was something complete offhanded. Only to drink another beer.

Cloud scoffed before crossing his arms "Nothing, or at least for now. But if you can, can you investigate something for me?"

"As long as you send that god damn package, we have a deal."

"Can you call Rufus and ask him if he could do something for me?"

"Don't you have his number?"

"It's not exactly that serious."

"Well… you still have his number. Same difference, no?"

"It's for emergencies, I'm not going to bother him with such a number." Cloud's voice look like it was going to its' edge.

"Since when do you care about respecting Shinra?"

Turning to the girl, Tifa, he asked "Is it always likes this here?"

Giving a distant smile "Yeah… we have one hell of a history with those men over there. Not any happy memories but memories all the same. So you're Clouds friend? Where did you two meet?"

"Honestly… I don't remember ever meeting the guy."

"So you have amnesia?" This was starting to feel like a deja'vu moment, like when he first met Rikku or Wakka. He really didn't want to lie like that again.

"No… I'm just not around from here."

"Oh… I see. So where are you from?" What was he suppose to say about that? This was Gaia, though did the continents have the same names? He wondered about the cities, though he had doubts on that.

"Zanarkand?" It was the truth. Looking at her expression, she merely shrugged.

Saying, not all too bother by the info "Zanarkand? Never heard of it. So you've lived in a rural town, you should take Cloud there one time."

"… I don't think he can get there." He scratch the back of his head. Zanarkand rural? It was so ironic it could make him laugh. Zanarkand was once one of the biggest cities of Gaia, in the continent of Zanarkand; it wasn't much of originality, though that where it's name derive from. Spira and Zanarkand, from what he remember in history did not have such a loving past. Though he didn't have any doubt in his mind that Sin ended his life and the world around him.

"Well, how did you get here anyway? I don't think I've ever seen clothing like yours."

"Really? This is pretty practical—.." He stopped himself from saying, his clothes were particular in this world. His clothes were light, perfect for when somebody wanted to play in the water: for normal clothes become twice as heavy, these were made by magically resistant fibers, as the weight would not change for biltzball.

"Well… you kind of look ridiculous, but then again, I've never understood men's fashion sense." Tifa said all in good manner, using her towel to wipe clean the counter, as the wood became well waxed.

Somehow Cloud's and Reno's discussion became a completely different argument of something that had to do with an explosion that had happen last week in a city called "Junon". As Reno stated that the 'Turks' has nothing to do with it, while Cloud thought it was the complete opposite. Tidus sighed, now he realized why the man didn't give any notice to those lot.

Looking annoyed yet unreadable, the tall, well-built black man came to the counter and spoke "I knew this wouldn't have gone well."

Tifa gave a skeptic look "Does it ever?"

Right of the bat, the man leaned his body forward and kiss Tifa, while gently holding her left cheek, after the moment, she leaned back and was smiling happily. If he didn't feel awkward before, now he did, because honestly… when did he get a feeling he belonged?

"Could ya get a room?" Tidus sighed with exasperation.

Another skeptic look was given, though by two people, together, as Tifa replied "Believe me, this was PG-13, around eight o' clock this place might as well become an orgy. They do it in a way that surprises you that's it's even legal, much less tamed. Also…" She pointed to Reno "He's the worse client to have on Saturday nights…"

"Well… geez." He had nothing to say. He could only feel pity for himself.

He missed Yuna, he really did. Always in the same planet but never in the same world. He was home but distant, he was around people but completely alone.

"So what's your name?" He turned to the suited man.

His expression hidden by his sunglasses, it was like he was some type of gangster or something "I'm… Rude."

"No you're not."

"…." There was an odd silences. What was it?

Tifa suddenly laughed, holding her stomach, as it became louder "You know… you'd think it stops becoming funny with time but it never does. Tidus, his name is Rude. I don't know if it's a codename or something though."

"Rude… if that's your real name, then your parents are horrible." He paused at the thought of what it could mean, only to continue "I can't imagine why you would make your codename 'Rude'. Are you… nevermind."

He waved his hands defensibly as he could feel a strong stern expression from Rude.

"It's classified… all personal knowledge belongs in the Turk's database." He spoke like he was on a business trip.

Suddenly from the background an explosion, was not only heard, but felt as Cloud's sword came from absolutely nowhere, grinding against an electrical rod, which belong to a very pissed off red head.

"Oh, since we're the Turks, we're responsible for everything, huh? I fucking tired of this shit, all you do is complain, you know! I should show you your place: once and for all!" Reno did a back flip only to sprint back to Cloud to attack.

Dodging immediately the attack, one, two and three times: as he stepped back, took his sword and swung left, only to finally land another attack onto Reno whom defended with his rod. Cloud's expression was hard to see but his voice was laced with anger. Watching the scene, Tifa groaned, Rude sighed like an old man… Tidus didn't know what to make of it.

"You're at fault, do think you people are anywhere close in being forgiven?" The yell echoed as the sword in his left hand suddenly launched out another, yet smaller, sword. Suddenly using the two swords he gave a double stab.

Reno's expression only got angrier, as he blocked the stabs with his right arm, while using the rod to make a gap between the two swords as he pushed it to the left. "Last time I check: you aren't the one who decides whether or whether not we're forgivable!"

Only to make duct and 360 spin, suddenly to give an under kick.

Once he dodge "Like hell I'm not!" Yelling while he attacked with right sword with a forward slash, while his left hand were doing all types of movement attacking Reno's rod; for Tidus was surprise he hadn't broken his wrist.

"Say that to your girlfriend! Wait…" A mad laughter came out of Reno's mouth as his expression twisted into something monstrous "Last time I check, she's dead and Zack's girlfr—!"

The two weapons of his were at an extreme pressure, making the bar's floors crack under the weight, while defending, holding onto his ground, as he stood under the two swords on top of him; Reno's evil expression vanished as fear, though only momentary, took its place. Cloud's lips moved but nothing could be heard, slowly the noiseless noise became vocalized, the anger it held was beyond imagination. Even Tidus never heard such rage… it made Auron seem like a kind and gentle person. It made Seymour's madness into saneness…

"_Shut up, you murder…"_

The wooden floors finally broke, lifting the sword from his right hand, while the left one continue to give pressure: Cloud was ready to make a finalization in this battle.

Though as quick as rain, the arm that was about to move for the kill was held by Rude, who had suddenly moved so quickly, Tidus didn't even notice he left. Rude's grip must have been a strong one, for this amazingly powerful blond couldn't even budge his hand, as it was obvious, he was trying his best to attack anyway.

"_Let go…"_ Cloud glared at Rude.

"Stop it." The words were in a no discussion point.

They stood there: Reno underneath not only Cloud but the bar's floor as well, Rude who continue to hold onto Cloud' right arm, as Cloud finally stop trying to release himself from Rude's grip only to have a staring contest with the unreadable man. The people who were at the bar were silent, watching the scene like somebody watching the television: as some were somber as other were entertained.

Tifa had her arms crossed, giving an expression of hopelessness, as though she knew this event would be going nowhere.

Slowly, retracting his sword from Reno, Rude let go of Cloud. Walking away from the two suited men, he passed Tifa from behind the counter only to go upstairs in complete silence. Rude helped get Reno up from underground to onto the bar floor, only then when while the red head put his weapon away, his friend hit the back of Reno's hard.

"Hey! It's not my fault…" Acting like a child, was Reno the one who attacked first?

"…." Rude didn't reply. Shrugging at the nonresponsive Rude, saying like there was something said "You know I didn't mean it like that, right?"

"…"

"What do you mean by that? I did nothing of the sort!"

It was an odd scene indeed, Rude was silent while Reno was talking like he was talking to somebody about something… 'Mommy, I think that somebody is mad…' Tidus thought with distain of whole event. He didn't know exactly who was at fault or why such unnecessary fighting happened at all, but if one thing was certain: that guy, Reno, had some loose screws.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY FAULT! HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT" Yelling could be heard from across the door they had closed behind them.

They ran away from doing their work…

"Look like you got your first job of the day, Tidus. Do you know anything about construction?" She spoke with an angelic voice and a smile of an angel.

He could just feel himself become pale by the realization. He had to fix such a huge hole in the bar's floor? On his first day? By what means did god think about him? That he was a handyman?

The whole day was practically that of buying supplement that were necessary and cheap, the quality didn't matter, Tifa had only told him that the event he saw happened once every two months. When he got back, Cloud being useless and everything, he and only himself were forced to do all the work for the bar's floor as mostly all the other people in Seventh Heaven were waitresses as Tifa and another girl were also cooks.

The night finally came and tired out of everything in his being, he was given a room, at the very least, whom did work he never done before. He said he could of gone to the hotel, not that he had much money, though there was still a single but small room available in the upstairs of Seventh heaven. Walking with much weariness, seeing at least six doors, he went to the one at the far west only to find a room covered in packed boxes and a little bed in the middle of it all.

Letting go of yawn, as his head hit the pillow-less bed, slept overtook him.

He hoped tomorrow would be better then today…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN****: I just love 7 and 10… I also like the idea of CloudxTidus… Also X-2 NOT CANON HERE**

**Also… this Cloud is mainly Original game Cloud not the AC crap Cloud… though AC did happen one way or another.**

**Cloud wasn't a complete emo, he has every right to be but if you've actually played the game you know at the end of the game Cloud gains confidence and that stuff.** **Dissidia, AC,** **and anything extra only want to show** **a sad/depressed Cloud, but he's funny and has personality. When he wants, of course…**


End file.
